Robin Williams
Robin Williams battled Lucille Ball in Robin Williams vs Lucille Ball. He was portrayed by EpicLLOYD. Information on the Rapper Robin McLaurin Williams '''was born on 'July 21, 1951, and was an American stand-up comedian and actor. Starting as a stand-up comedian in San Francisco and Los Angeles in the mid-1970s. After rising to fame as Mork in ''Mork & Mindy, Williams went on to establish a career in both stand-up comedy and feature film acting. After his first starring film role in Popeye, he starred or co-starred in widely acclaimed films, including The World According to Garp, Good Morning, Vietnam, Dead Poets Society, Awakenings, The Fisher King, Aladdin, Good Will Hunting, and One Hour Photo, as well as financial successes, such as Hook, Mrs. Doubtfire, Jumanji, The Birdcage, Night at the Museum, and World's Greatest Dad. Williams won the 1997 Academy Award for Best Supporting Actor for his performance as Sean Maguire in Good Will Hunting. He also received two Emmy Awards, six Golden Globe Awards, two Screen Actors Guild Awards, and five Grammy Awards throughout his career. On August 11, 2014, Williams committed suicide by hanging at his home in Paradise Cay, California. Lyrics Verse 1 Good Morning, Vietnam! But it's a bad day for you When I end Lucy's Life and show her the Secret of the Tomb Goldwynning against this Girl; Don't Doubt that I spit Fire Death made your career diminish, it just made my fame rise higher Your comedy's not the best medicine, I'll always spit sick I'm legendary! Do you Dr. Know who you're dealing with? Even in death, I'm still the best comedian of all time And I won't need raw spinach to find the strength to deck this slime If looks could kill, you wouldn't beat me 'till you hired a beautician! For you, being funny is an Impossible Mission! (Ooh) I'll run you over with my verbal RV! I'm Untouchable! You can't stand-up to my comedy! This has-been can't do Absolutely Anything against me! I'm the best in the business, but nobody Loves Lucy! I'm the Man of the Year, you're just a sack of shazbot! You cannot step to me; I'm the comedy genre's mascot! Verse 2 Take back those raps and let me induct you into the Dead Poets Society You're forgettable, because the world's Never Had a Friend Like Me My fame's exalting to no end; I'm towering over you I'll take this black-and-white novice and turn her black and blue You don't need to be a comedian, you're a joke on your own! You're practically unknown, I'm known across the Golden Globe! You gave it your best shot but, as for your raps, all I can say Is that your talent went missing and ditched the five and eight! Verse 3 Comedy… What a concept, that you can’t understand! Your World According to Garp, is boring! And bland! (Oh!) So, Lucy, here’s one last tip, that you certainly mustn't lose. Comedy won’t act out modernism, so what’ll you do?